


James' Oscar speech

by Marylebone221



Series: Oscar Speeches [2]
Category: James Macavoy - Fandom, Oscars - Fandom
Genre: AUJAmes, F/M, Facebook, Teaching, oscar speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221
Summary: James finally gets his well deseverd Oscar and takes on the whole Facebook discussion





	James' Oscar speech

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i basically forgot to post it. I thought i had already done it.  
> Hope you like it.

James has finally been recognised for his talent and his incredible way to perform. I myself have seen James as possible candidate for an Oscar nomination and a possible win a few times. The most disappointed was I as I heard that he was not rewarded for his outstanding performance in Split. Anyway he is finally nominated for an Oscar as “Best actor in a leading role”. The press thinks he is going to win, I hope too, but I am not that certain. James however is certain that he is not going to win. I am finally ready and make my way to him “Darling, you look absolutely breath taking.” He walks around me while saying that. I am glad he said it, this dress is as uncomfortable as it can get and my feet already hurt in these shoes and this is just the beginning of the evening but I do not want to ruin this night in any way and smile “Thank you honey, I hoped you would like it.”  
One last sip of champagne, our very own celebration and we were called to the cab. We sit in the car and we both tense up more and more. I seek out his hand with mine and our fingers entwine. To know he is there and to feel him is all that I needed right now. Apparently it helped him to as his shaky hands calm and steady. We arrive at the red carpet, he looks into my eyes, presses my hand gently but reassuring and says “the same procedure as last year? “ and smile and put all the love I have for him in it “the same procedure as every year James”. We get out of the car and I am glad he is still holding my hand, because of the flashlights of all the cameras I can’t see my own feet and if it weren’t for James guiding me who knows where I would have landed. We make our way through the crowd and all the interviews with the same question about the movie being a tough one to shoot and that it is well deserved to be presented at this event and that James is such a wonderful actor and blah blah blah. The same cheap questions and the same false hope for everyone to win, I am being honest I love his fans even though they can get creepy from time to time, but they are most of the time just concerned and honest. I even love the whole Mcfassy fandom or Fassavoy fandom; the fanfictions are amazing as is the amount of fanart. But for the love of god I cannot stand reporters those sneaky creatures not wanting the best for James, they want to find the bad cause that sells.  
Anyhow we are finally in the hall with another glass of champagne and we are even able to find Tom Hiddleston and his date, his sister. It is always fun to talk to Tom. He is just as smart and interested in politics as James and I are and so there is always something to talk about for us. The bell rings and we are rushed to our seats. Can you imagine a show like the Oscars imperfect? Ok it happened before, that whole La La Land disaster but after that many employees have been fired cause there hangs a shadow over the perfect show now. And with the whole diversity and me too challenges of the past year their need to make it even more perfect grew, from year to year.  
James and I have managed to stay calm throughout the show but the moment has finally arrived, the moment I envy and fear at the same time. I cannot listen, I just try to smile into the camera of the man crouching before James and I. Everyone around us is clapping but I have no idea who has won. I look anxious to James and he smiles from ear to ear and kisses me. Now I know.  
And I cannot describe the feeling of knowing that he has finally gotten what he always desired deep within. I do not like this whole show and award thing as you might have gotten the hint to. But it has always been important to James even though he would never agree to it. And now he is standing up there, smiling, enthusiastically approaching the microphone with his personal Oscar in hands.  
“Good evening everyone. First of all I have to thank every single person contributing to this film: our director Steve Mcqueen as well as my costars and the whole team. Now you will get the party I promised you .  
But most of all I have to thank my wife. She is everything to me and I would do everything for her. She is who drives me, she is who binds me and she is who keeps me grounded. She is the reason I have come so far and I have to thank her for all of that.  
Last but not least I have to thank my fans for being there for me for supporting me no matter what even though I have no social media connection to keep them updated on my life. I love that they never pushed me to get social media accounts. Thank you. I think I owe you a quick explanation for that. I have nothing against you sharing your life with others. But I have struggled my whole life with the opinion of others. I always wanted to please every single one of the people I met. It even bothered me as an unknown barista was a bit bitchy because god knows how bad her day was. Nut I learned to deal with it at least in small doses. I know my fans only want the best for me and I would love to share more of my life with you if it were only you. But it isn’t and out of selfprotection I will not go any further and create one of these accounts especially not Facebook which is requested the most next to Instagram.  
The past weeks have shown that you connecting to others is by far no longer in the main interest of this company. I knew that Facebook sells you data and I imagined that it was not only to firms who want to know your buying habits. But now it is all out in the open! I read most of the articles concerning the allegations that Russia has interfered into the American election. The outraged amongst the American people was unbelievable and rightful so I have to add. But now that the person that is admired by so many and has sold your data deliberately not only for money but to successfully manipulate you and your precious election I find it hard to believe that you are not out in the streets protesting and boycotting him. He gets to stand there on live TV and tell you that it was a mistake and that he is not doing it again. So you are fine with that?  
If I were you, I would be outraged. Hell I am and I am not even using one of his services. Let me make it clear: he sold your data to manipulate no one else but you so he could get what he wants: a shitload of money and the political candidate he wanted in the first place. And now he is standing there telling you it was an honest mistake and you believe him? Please tell me that you don’t believe him, that he is sorry for something, he just gets positive results from. And please don’t tell me that you believe he is going to change anything. The only thing he is sorry for is that it got public.  
I don’t want you to stop using it. But what I want is to stop complaining about him and his actions while you are still supporting him because you feed his social media with more data. And to those who had no knowledge of it be careful about what you post. Always remind yourself if your 10 years older self, your children or your grandchildren will be embarrassed about today’s pictures.  
Thank you for listening.”  
He leaves the stage. The whole audience has been quiet throughout the whole speech and don’t know how to react to this speech until I start to clap. I am so proud of him and I won’t care about the things the media or the others on the social media pages are going to say as I have learned from him to not care anymore years ago.


End file.
